Nothing will ever be the Same
by Naru-Sasu'YummyAddict666
Summary: Sasuke life is about to turn for the worst, he had finally managed to get the love of his life and a daughter but nothing is ever easy for the Uchiha Clan. What will Princess Jing do to get Naruto's to be her's? One mission was what it took for everything to change. I will only think about a sequel if i get more review's but there will be a poll open for this. Please review.


**A Christmas gift and for saying sorry on how long I am taking with the chapters.**

**Date: Saturday 5****th**** January**

**Time: 15:34pm**

**WARNING: Character death and violence. You been warned.**

**I do not own any of the character's except Princess Anko Jing and Prince Baggins. As well as her un-named father.**

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi talking**

Naruto talking to Kyuubi

**NAME OF JUTSU'S**

_**-All it took was one mission-**_

_**-Chapter one-**_

Everything had been perfect, everyone was happy until one fatal day where everything was destroyed. The village's happiness gone and now all that was left was heartbroken friends and family. No one knew how they were going to be able to live on but there was one thing the villages knew and that was that '_nothing was ever going to be the same'_

One young man stood in the middle of his living room just standing there glaring at everything, for once he didn't think of anything his mind was clear but his heart as people always say was frozen with ice, was filled with sorrow for his friend and his lover. He wanted to throw or punch something but instead he chooses to take a walk around the village.

He slammed his front door behind him as he started his walk through the village. What had greeted him was closed shops and restraints' which he through would never happen, with the owners outside holding their family together as they let there tears run down while they laid flowers outside their shops for their lost hero.

They all quieted down once there eye's court the man walked past them, their eye's followed the young man with sorrow for his loss, out of everyone he was the one that had lost his friend a well as a lover. He continued on with his walk ignoring everyone look of sorrow for him. He didn't need it, he just wanted it his sunshine back but knew that was impossible.

He finally reached the middle of the village to be greeted by a tower of flowers and grieving people around it with a large stone in the middle. The 'R.I.P' stood out from all of it which broke the man heart even more at knowing it was all real and not a dream. To his left he could see their Hokage Tsunade crying against a man shoulder that he couldn't recognize but didn't really care. He turned back to the large grave stone before deciding to walk closer up, he walked as people moved out of his way and some even crying tears for him but he ignore them and kept his eye's on the stone, once he stood closer he moved his right hand to his back pocket before pulling something metal out, he gave a small sad smile at the village leaf headband, it was his sunshine headband for the academy and his Ninja life.

He laid the piece of metal against the stone before turning his back to the stone and to the villages eye's as he decided to return back to his home. He had his hands deep in his pocket's and his head bent down to the ground as he kept his eye's on his feet letting them carry his body to his home.

His feet carried his body to his front door which he opened with a small sign as he walked into his now empty house which he found quiet now with no one there to greet him. He ignored everything and let his feet carry him towards his bedroom. He opened the door to find a large plain bedroom with a dark orange bed. That was the only thing occupying the room as he had cleared everything out which he found had belonged to his sunshine.

He continued walking towards his bed not bothering to take of his shoes while letting his body fall against the soft bedroom, he could still smell his sunshine scent against the bed. He let one tear fall as he let his self doze of remember the last day he had his sunshine in his arms.

_**-Flashback to the day his sunshine died-**_

The sun had shined into a brightly coloured room onto a orange haired figure who was trying to push the sun away as he tried to sleep. With a small moan the figure opened his tired eye's just for them to be blinded by the bright sun. He turned over as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye's as he gave a large stretch before pulling his self out from his bed.

He gave a large grin before skipping towards his window, he always enjoyed watching the view of the villages. He now felt love and care from every single person that was in the villages, He remembered the day he had brought Sasuke back and it felt like the happiest moment in his life apart from the day him and Sasuke got together.

He gave a small blush as he remembered their little make out session and their first time together, He would never of through when he had started the academy that this would be his life or that he would of achieve a few of his dreams already but the on that most shocked him was the day he had realised he was in love with his Teme.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and unknown to him, it was his last day before he died.

Naruto turned away from his window as he made his way out of his bedroom towards his small kitchen, he still lived in his small shit house even when he was married to Sasuke and had moved most of his stuff into the teme house but ever since they had married he had been sleeping over at Sasuke house for a couple of days and then swapped where he would stay at his house but today he had made the choice on where he was going to be moving permentley out and into Sasuke arms.

To him, it was a big decision and he hoped he was making the right choice but he couldn't wait till he told Sasuke as he had been bugging Naruto on when he was going to be keeping his ass in Sasuke bed forever. Naruto pulled his ramen out from the microwave before digging in, he had a lot to do in a day. First there was meeting Tsunade to see if he was needed to do any mission with Sasuke and Sakura and then he had to meet Iruke at the Ramen shop before going towards Sasuke house and telling him about his plan and then meeting up with the rest of his mates and if he had a mission then that would be the last thing for the day before he fell into Sasuke arms.

After he quickly finished his Ramen he threw the packet into the bin before running out of his front door. He didn't bother locking his front door as no one ever bother at trying to break in to his home anymore and he happy say that he has had nothing broken or stolen from his home for over a couple of years now which he was really proud of.

He had lifted his arms up around his head so he was leaning into his arms as he walked past villages that where going about the day to day jobs but what was different was they where smiling and waving towards Naruto instead of glaring and throwing rotten food at him which was a big change.

He quickly made his way towards the Hokage tower passing the ANBU guards who bowed the heads in respect towards him which filled him with happiness. Naruto skipped up the rest of the stair's until he came to the Hokage room before he barged in.

_Just because I got respect from everyone doesn't mean I'm not going to continue with my ways on how to irritated Tsunade._

Naruto had a small smirk on him as he entered the room but that was until he felt a fist slam against his head.

"You really think I don't now when you are going to arrive you little brat, If you want to surprise me then keep your chakra hidden brat!" She gave out a irritated sign before returning to her desk where a pile of paperwork laid unfinished.

_Crap, lets hope he doesn't remember that little piece of information or he might surprise me when I'm drinking and if I'm court drinking on my job the council won't be happy._

She got as comfort as her desk chair was before giving all of her attention towards the brat that was wasting value drinking time. Naruto pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his head where she had hit him, he wouldn't admit it but even with the nine tail fox sealed in him Tsunade was the only one that seemed to be able to actually hurt him.

_Maybe she uses some seal where she can get enough chakra into her fist so it would actually hurt me?_ He stood there staring at the ceiling as these thoughts swamped his mind not aware of a irritated Hokage that was getting pissed as the moment ticked by, soon enough Tsunade had enough of waiting for the brat to speak on why he was there.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU BLOODY HELL WANT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed as she slammed her fists against her desk knocking down the pile of paperwork which caused a couple of anime veins to appear across her forehead. She turned her glare towards the paperwork which was laying all across her floor which meant a lot more work for her to do meaning it was going to push her further behind and the council wasn't going to be happy.

"Hehehe Baa-Tsunade, I was wondering I-if there was going to be any mission you needed m-me for?" He chuckled nervously at nearing calling her his nickname but knew that it wasn't the right moment as Naruto knew how much pressure the council can put on you to accomplish something and with the amount of paperwork she had, it seemed she was already far behind.

Tsunade gave out a small sign before sitting back down in her chair. She shook her head before sorting through the papers that was left on her desk before pulling one out with a S rank.

"There is a mission to accompany a princess back to mist that I need you to complete, you and two other members of your choice must accompany Princess Jing to Mist village but there will be a group of sound ninja's after her and a few other, depends on who had heard the news about her. When you get her to Mist she will pass you two scrolls, one is a peace between Leaf village and Mist village. The other must be spoken secretly" Tsunade quickly stood up before walking towards her window, she pulled it closed giving aloud bang before she cast a seal around the room so even if there was anyone outside there wouldn't be able to hear before returning to her seat.

"The other Scroll gives information on how to extract the demon from the host without killing anyone but there is a seal inside that the princess say can turn the demon into what the host was when they were sealed into them. Kyuubi was sealed into you when you were just born, meaning Kyuubi will transform into a baby where he won't have any power and we will have the choice on weather or not he can live but at least you will not die Naruto" Tsunade stared at Naruto wondering what was going through his head.

She knew this was a lot to take in, the villages had started to warm up to him ever since he brought Sasuke back but to find out there was away to rid the demon out of him so he could live a peaceful life must have been hard on him.

Naruto stood there processing everything before he felt a small pinch at the back of his mind, he pulled back into his self to find him laying in a sewer and the large cage which belonged to Kyuubi was in front of him.

"**Kit, I know what your thinking and they couldn't of possible knew this before but there still a chance where it might not even be true, this is coming from the Princess and she wasn't the one to try the seal but I wouldn't mind being free, able to walk around even if I have to wait a couple of years but trying to live as a human sounds exciting and you can still have a child with Sasuke, I can continue staying here for that so you be able to but then maybe you should try the seal because then we will both be free people but if you do end up looking after me…DO NOT FEED ME RAMEN!" **Screeched the nine tailed fox as Naruto sat there sheepishly rubbing his head knocking all through of ramming ramen down the baby throat.

Naruto left the sewer's with a small pout before he was standing in front of Tsunade staring at him.

"Kyuubi agreed but first I want to have a child with Sasuke which with Kyuubi being a demon is possible and then after we can try the seal but he also said that it might not work because the princess wasn't the one to try it out and at this moment we just taking her word for it" Naruto took a small breath as he managed to rush that all out in one breath.

Tsunade sat there processing everything Naruto had just said before relishing what he was talking about.

"Brat, having a child with a demon inside of you is considered a life threat. Doe's Uchiha know about this? I don't agree Naruto, you and Sasuke can adopt" Her voice was filled with sadness knowing once he had his mind to something there was no changing it.

"Tsunade you know in order for me and Sasuke to be together we have to have a little Uchiha and me and Sasuke both want one together and No, he doesn't no about the danger of it and he is not going to" Tsunade watched as Naruto eye's harden on her figure, she quickly raised her hands.

"I promise not to tell him Naruto but he will find out soon and he is not going to be happy once he doe's find out about it. Anyway you have to be back here in 5 hours and don't be late, remember to bring two other's WITH YOU NARUTO!" She shouted as Naruto ran out the door, with a tired sign she relaxed against her chair before pulling open a draw to find a half drunk bottle of Sake.

Naruto quickly ran out from the Hokage tower as he was already running late for his meeting with Iruke at Ramen Ichiraku. _Well more like a way for me to get free ramen. _Naruto through to his self with a small chuckle.

He quickly skidded to a holt once he was outside before making his way in. His eye's scanned the crowed for Iruke to find him sitting at the front chatting with Teuchi, He flinched at spotting Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the ramen stall. Naruto remember when Teuchi daughter had came to Naruto telling him that she was in love with him and to watch as she broke down when he told her he was gay, it didn't stop him from coming but if she was around it turned slightly awkward between them.

He put a smile back on his face before making his way towards Iruke, Naruto quickly turned to Teuchi but before he could answer, He quickly placed a bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto.

"The usual Naruto" He spoke with a small smirk on his face as he went to start on a couple more knowing how much Naruto could eat. Iruke turned to find Naruto already finishing his first bowl.

"So Naruto why were you late? I would of through with Ramen being your favourite that you would never be late for it?" Iruke raised an eyebrow before placing some hot ramen in his own mouth, enjoying the taste.

As Naruto finished the mouthful he had as he waited for his next bowl, he turned to Iruke.

"I had to meet with Tsunade, she has an important mission for me to do and I have to bring two other's. I was thinking of Team Seven, We haven't done any mission together and Sakura is the best Medic ninja around and Sasuke is the second powerful Ninja in this village but also this mission is kind of personal to me and Sasuke" Naruto told Iruke as Teuchi Placed three more bowls in front of him which he dug straight into the closest one.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Sasuke. Congrats, I'm glad your able to find happiness Naruto. Your one of the people I know deserve it the most but I wish you a happy further with him" Naruto gave a small grateful smile towards Teuchi as he finished two out of the three bowls.

"Thank you Old man" Naruto had always through of the Old man and his daughter as family as they where the only two who had showed him care and love when he was young.

Iruke was keeping quiet as he watched Naruto talk with Teuchi.

_What mission could be personal to Naruto and Sasuke? It has got to do with something about Kyuubi but what? I can't ask him because no doubt the Hokage would want them to keep it to their self. I just hope there not putting there self in danger. _Iruke shook his head as he got back into the conversation Naruto and Teuchi were talking about.

After Naruto had finished Nine bowls of Ramen where as Iruke had just finished his first bowl, Naruto decided he had to finish everything else for today before his mission. He left Ichiraku waving at Iruke and Teuchi who were continue with their talk as Naruto wonder towards his next point of the day.

I guess I could spend the rest of my time with Sasuke considering Iruke told me everyone self was busy and that Kiba, Lee and Ino along with Shikamaru and Choji were all on there own mission, the through of spending time with Sasuke for a couple of hours before there mission caused happiness to spread through his body.

He did a small detour heading straight towards his home, once he got there he picked all of his personal items that could be replaced before storing them in one of his scroll's. Naruto stood in what was his living room as he looked around saying one last goodbye. It was empty know except a few small items as Naruto walked out the front door shutting it softly, he had already gave the keys to Tsunade.

He quickly made his way towards Sasuke home which soon would be their home.

_That dam Teme best be in or I kill him for making me place all my stuff in the scroll and for making me drag my ass all the way here._

He stood in front of the Uchiha estate looking at how big and large it was and remembering the amount of times he had gotten lost in there before he quickly made his way towards the front door, even when Naruto had a key he still preferred to knock but this time it was wanting to see Sasuke surprise when Naruto told him the news. He waited for a couple of minute's before the door opened to reveal his boyfriend in a towel. It made Naruto start to drool as he imagine his hand touching ever inch of Sasuke body.

"Hm, a wonderful surprise" Sasuke purred as he stepped back inviting Naruto in even those he had his own keys. Naruto walked through heading straight for the living room before spinning round in a circle to face Sasuke who was leaning against the stair case.

"Sasuke I have a surprise for you" Naruto's eye's gleam as Sasuke walked towards him before he felt a couple of cold lips pressed against his before they moved towards his ear where they started to nibble on.

"What is it?" Sasuke purred as he continue with his action's.

"I m-moved everything o-out of my h-ho-ouse" Naruto spoke through moans but as soon as them words reached Sasuke's ear, he felt the raven pull back sharply. Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a worried look wondering if he was mistaken that Sasuke would be happy if he moved in with him.

"This better not be one of you pranks Dobe!" Sasuke glared at Naruto as he waited. He would probably try and attack Naruto if it turned out to be a prank. He watched as Naruto shook his head with a small smile but before Naruto could do anything Sasuke had attacked but not with his fists.

Naruto felt Sasuke body slam against his own before a pair of lips were smashing against his causing a loud moan to escape as he landed on the ground with a loud thud before he felt his clothes being ripped of.

_**-you understand what happened-**_

Naruto opened his tired eye's to find dark orange ceiling which greeted him. He looked around tiredly before finding Sasuke cuddling up to him. _I can blackmail him with this. Hehehe An Uchiha who cuddle's but he looks so cute. _Naruto gave a small smile before cuddling closer to Sasuke, he was laying there for a few minute's before he jumped up in a panic which cause him to knock Sasuke to the ground.

Naruto looked around panic before finding his Alarm clock. He had half an hour to get dressed as well as Sasuke then find Sakura before explaining everything to them before heading to the Hokage tower to greet the princess. _I'm so Screwed! _Naruto rushed around the room picking up clothes that he thought was wear able completely forgetting about Sasuke on the ground naked glaring at Naruto's figure.

Sasuke pulled his self up as he wrapped the sheets loosely around his waist before turning towards Naruto way. Naruto finally realised Sasuke was standing there so he quickly threw some clothes towards Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but we have a mission. Me you and Sakura but I totally forgot and we got wrapped up with huuu… yeah but now I have to get Sakura then explain the mission then after we have to rush towards the Hokage tower or I'm going to die before we start the mission" Naruto declared. He wanted to laugh as he watched Sasuke swear and curse as he tried to pull his clothes on as quickly as he could. They rushed around the house collecting the things they would need for their mission well except Sasuke who didn't know what the mission was about just collected the important things they always need for a mission before they both left the house, Naruto slamming the door which caused Sasuke to flinch before they jumped from roof to roof heading towards Sakura house.

Once they managed to get there Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to catch his breath before he ran up towards her front door before he started pounding on it. Sasuke waited behind shaking his head at Naruto. _He his such a Dobe. _He shook his head before he walked up behind Naruto grabbing his hand before he smashed the door open.

He wrapped his arm's around Naruto waist trying to calm the nervous Dobe down, while he was doing that Sakura's father had opened the door with an irritated look before he spotted Naruto wrapped up in Sasuke arm's.

"May I ask why you where pounding on my door Naruto-Chan?" He asked as one of his small eyebrow's rose. Naruto had never confronted Sakura father after he had brought Sasuke back so he was unsure on what Sakura father through of his self.

"I was wondering if Sakura was here sir. We have an important mission to go on right at this moment" Naruto pulled his self away from Sasuke not wanting to look weak in front of Sakura's father.

"I'm afraid Sakura was called on a mission that Tsunade gave her this morning. I'm sorry to have to say you had wasted your time but have a good day Naruto-Chan and Sasuke-Chan" They watch as he bent his head slightly in the direction before walking back into his house letting the door shut behind him.

Naruto stood there trying to guess on who else he could take with him and Sasuke, he turned around with Sasuke before he slowly started to make his way towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke followed behind quietly knowing that Naruto was thinking on who he would need for the mission but sometimes he had ended up over thinking everything.

_Maybe I can bring Kakashi along with us, Him being the Copy Cat they have a lot more power with a Demon, Uchiha and the Copy cat. _

He turned towards Sasuke finding choosing Kakashi-Sensei.

"We can bring Kakashi-Sensei with us on the mission instead of Sakura and it would be slightly less awkward with Sakura still not agreeing with me and you in a relationship" He gave a small shrug before making his way up the stairs knowing he would just have to tell Tsunade who he wanted and she would be able to grab him away from his pervert book.

They finally stood outside, Sasuke was getting ready to knock on the door when Naruto barged in. "BAA-CHAN, WE HERE" Screaming before he quickly dodged the glass that was aimed at his head but not realising there was an ANBU standing behind him so when he dodged the glass smashed against the Cat mask the ANBU was wearing.

Naruto grinned sheepish as he rubbed his head watching the pissed of Hokage slam some of the paperwork she had managed to complete.

"YOUR LATE BRAT!" Screeched a highly drunk Hokage. Sasuke walked into the room quietly with his hand's in his jean pocket ignoring the Hokage as he walked across the room. Tsunade calmed down slightly before noticing Sasuke in the room, with a small nod she turned back towards Naruto.

"So Brat who is your third member of the team?" The Hokage demanded. Naruto looked around nervously hoping to not piss her of even more.

"Uh Well I decided to choose Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi-Sensei, will that amount of power it should be easier for all of us to accomplish this mission. I was hoping you would manage to find Kakashi and bring him here?" Naruto kept his eye's on the ground as he waited to see what Tsunade would think but before he could listen to anything Kyuubi pulling him into his mind.

He sat there in the sewer before turning to the cage, he easier slipped through the bar's before sitting in-between his tails letting them curl around him as he waited to find out why the fox had took him out of his conversation with Baa-Chan.

"**Kit, I don't think you would want to go on this mission. You should let someone else take it"**

"Why is that Kyuubi-Chan?" Naruto asked nervous wondering if he should be scared on why he shouldn't go on this mission.

"**Because Kit. Your finally pregnant with Sasuke baby. It's already dangerous as it is and going on this mission would just make it worse" **The calm voice of Kyuubi reached Naruto's ear's causing him to sit there shocked. _I'm Pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha baby. The love of my life. _

"Thank you Kyuubi-Chan for telling me this but I have to continue with this mission Kyuubi-Chan" The fox nodded before releasing Naruto from his mind.

"…Then you will report back to me after you go to the hospital if you have any injuries" Tsunade finished her explanation of there mission as Naruto stood there eye's wide before nodding as he pretending he had heard everything of what he had said.

"With that I release you. Kakashi don't forget to send some reports so I can keep up to date with your mission, you got an hour to collect everything you will need for this mission before meeting back at the Gate where Princess Jing will meet you. Good Luck" Tsunade finished before pushing them all out, Naruto just noticing that Kakashi was in the room had jumped out the window as it seem he never knew what a door was but who could blame him.

As Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"You didn't hear anything Tsunade said? Kyuubi pulled you into the mind talk thing?" Sasuke asked quietly not wanting to show how worried he was for Naruto.

"Promise me that whatever I tell you, you will not stop me from go on this mission Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with hard eye's, Sasuke was shocked he couldn't remember one time where Naruto had ever looked at him like this.

"Hm" He gave a small nod waiting to see what this important news was. Naruto stood there nervous before decided Sasuke need to at least know he was going to be a father.

"Well Sasuke w-we going to… we are p-parent's Sasuke-Chan" He stuttered as he kept his gaze on his feet. Sasuke stood there eye's wide which if anyone else seen would put the Uchiha to shame but he certainly was not expecting that. He through it was something along the line's of Ramen being closed down or banned.

"I-im going to be a father" He whispered to his self before a small smile glazed his face but inside he was doing a small happy dance which if anyone seen they would not class him as a Uchiha or their fear of his clan would be wiped out. Sasuke eye's harden as he looked towards Naruto, Almost glaring at him.

"There is no way your going on this mission Naruto, we going to speak to Tsunade about getting someone else instead" Sasuke demanded before he turned around and started heading back towards the Hokage tower but before he could get two steps ahead Naruto had wrapped his arm around Sasuke waist.

"Please Sasuke I want to do this mission and Kyuubi will protected the unborn baby and I will make sure I don't get into any life threaten position's" Naruto soft blue eye's stared into Sasuke pitch black eye's.

Sasuke stared at Naruto ready to argue with him on how dangerous it was and that Naruto was carrying his child. He always wanted to return the Uchiha clan back to the rightful place but he thought that might have been gone when he fell in love with Naruto but when ~Naruto told him that because of the demon he could have a child he had become the happiest man alive but now with this mission which was important to Naruto and his life he had to suffer for and he was not going to put them in any danger but he knew there was no point in trying to get Naruto to change his mind.

"When we are on this mission you stay behind me and if they attack us do the same but if they manage to get passed me and Kakashi then run Naruto. Promise me please!" Sasuke declared as he wasn't happy about Naruto going on the mission but knew he would be safe if he stayed behind his self.

Naruto gave a small nod but knew if some Sound Ninja's attacked he was not going to hide behind his boyfriend, he was going to fight and show them all what it takes to be the demon holder of the nine tail fox.

Sasuke happy with Naruto's promise continue on with the walk back towards their home. _Our home, that sounds perfect._ Sasuke through.

Naruto smiled as he placed one hand on his stomach shocked that he was going to be a father. _Wait? We too guys, we both can't be the father and there is no way in hell I will be the mother even if I'm the one giving birth to them!_ Naruto shook his head and put them thoughts to the back of his head as he decided he would think about that after the mission they done was completed.

They arrive at the home as Sasuke held the door open for Naruto who had a small blush across his face at the way Sasuke was treating him. _Like a china doll. _Naruto scowled at that through before walking into the living room.

"Come on, lets go and finish packing everything we will need for the mission" Naruto made his way towards the staircase but before he could take a step he felt Sasuke hand wrap around his wrist pulling him back against Sasuke chest.

"No Dobe, you are going to sit on the sofa while I go and pack all our bags. Your going on a mission with our unborn baby so for now I want you to relax and rest for the mission because we going to be doing some running to get to Mist village and we also meeting the Princess Jing in an hour" Sasuke commanded before jogging up the stairs picking up the two half full bags that where in their bedroom before he got to grabbing the item's they needed.

Naruto made his self comfortable on the sofa which a small pout at being told to sit down and relax, people that knew Naruto knew he could never sit and relax in one spot for so long but even Naruto wouldn't want to harm the baby so for the first time he did what his Teme told him to do. Sit on the sofa and relax, he placed his feet on the arm as he leaned his head back against the cushion enjoying the softness.

He felt his self doze of into the darkness as he dreamt about what his life would be like with Sasuke and their child. He didn't know how long he was asleep when he felt something cold stroking his face, he opened his tired eye's to find Sasuke sitting next to stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Naruto looked around to find their two bags sitting at the door, he turned towards Sasuke as he rubbed his eye's softly.

"Sasukeee Is it time to go?" He mumbled with a small yawn escaping him. Sasuke gave a small nod before leaning down and kissing Naruto's head softly.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to head towards the gate or you could just stay here and I can tell Tsunade why you can't go?" Sasuke gave it a shot but knew Naruto would buy it. Naruto glared at Sasuke before pulling his self up.

"no Sasuke, I'm go on this mission then I will stay of the mission's until the baby is born" Naruto declared as he lifted his tired body of the couch before making his way towards the front door while picking up his bag that contained everything he needed for the mission but before he could pull it over his back he felt the weight disappear for him to turn around and find Sasuke carrying his baby and his own.

"Sasuke I can carry my own bag! If it get's to heavy I can let you know. I promise Sasuke-Chan" His voice a small whisper as he laid his hand against Sasuke cheek.

Sasuke gave out a small sign before passing Naruto's bag back to him with a small tiny pout that Naruto could only see.

He let out a small chuckle as he took the bag from Sasuke before Naruto walked out of the Uchiha home as he lifted the bag over his back before waiting for Sasuke to join him. Once Sasuke pulled on his own bag before locking their front door to the estate. He quickly joined Naruto sliding his hand through Naruto's as they walked towards the gate.

Naruto gave a small smile at feeling Sasuke hand around his own, they finally reached the gate to find Kakashi there already which shocked them slightly, standing next to him in a tight pink dress with pink shoe's making Sasuke and Naruto guess that her favouite colour was Pink.

"Guess that is Princess Jing, Sasuke-Chan?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he kept his eye's on Kakashi and Princess Jing. Sasuke gave a small nod as they walked up towards their Sensei who was busy with his little orange book.

As Sasuke stood there glaring at Kakashi who had chose to ignore the Uchiha, Naruto turned towards the Princess with a large grin on his face.

"Good morning Princess Jing, we will be the three escorting you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha and our Sensei Kakashi who at the moment is busy with his pervert book!" He bite his lip as he stared at the princess, it was his first time ever meeting the Princess of Mist. The Princess turned towards Naruto, her once cold eye's light up once they court Naruto's. With a small purr she moved closer towards the boy ignoring the fact that he was holding the raven hand as said raven tighten his hold on Naruto's hand not likening the way the princess was staring at Naruto.

"Please call me Anko, Naruto" Anko purred as she placed one hand on his shoulder enjoying the feel of his muscles as Sasuke glared darkly at her. It seemed she ignored the fact that both Naruto and Sasuke last name were the same. Naruto gave a small nod with a tight smile. _Just have to escort her to Mist Village and then I will not have to see her again._

"Sure Anko, I guess we should start on our journey back towards your village" Naruto point towards the gate which was opened waiting for them to start there journey. The princess gave a small nod with a smile as she slipped her arms through Naruto's pulling him closer to her which forced him to let go of Sasuke's hand. Naruto turned to find Sasuke glaring at the back of the princess head but his eye's soften when they caught Naruto's.

'It's just for the mission' Naruto mouthed to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't happy but he couldn't upset Naruto with their unborn child and he couldn't piss of the princess or she might get her village to turn against Leaf. Naruto walked out with the princess holding onto his arm as Kakashi and Sasuke walked behind him.

"Pri-Anko we going to have to run, We don't know who else is after you so we going to have to be quick" Naruto pointed out to the princess.

"Well I can't run but I'm sure with the nine tailed fox inside of you it be easy for you to carry me Naruto-Chan" Anko purred. Naruto looked to Sasuke and Kakashi for help but Kakashi just nodded, the sooner they got to the villager the sooner they could return. Sasuke glared as he shook his head roughly but Naruto knew Kakashi was right and he might have to sleep on the couch when they got back but he wanted to get the mission over as soon as possible.

Anko gave a small smile as she felt one of Naruto's arms wrap around her back while the other lifted up her legs before she felt her self flying through tree's. Naruto was jumping branch to branch wanting to go his fastest but knew Sasuke and Kakashi wouldn't be able to keep up.

They had been travelling for over an hour with Sasuke behind cursing and glaring at the princess when he spotted the princess hand that was on Naruto's back travel downwards towards his ass.

The ass that belonged to Sasuke and Sasuke only. He turned towards Kakashi with a sharp glare, meaning he best do something or he was going to have the wrath of an Uchiha on his ass.

Kakashi gave a sign at feeling the Uchiha glare on him and knew he would have to do something.

"Naruto we going to set up camp here" He commanded as he let his feet drop to the ground watching as Sasuke did the same as well as Naruto who placed the princess on the ground who had a small pout on her face.

"Naruto and Sasuke will share a tent, Princess Jing who have your own tent which Sasuke will set up and I'll have my own as well. I will take first watch then Sasuke second watch and then Naruto. Start setting up your tent's, at the first sunlight we will start moving again" Kakashi looked around not even realising how dark it had gotten and he guess he would have to pay more attention or they could walk right into one of the rogue ninja's trap's.

All three of them nodded but the princess wasn't happy that she wouldn't be able to spend time with the bright blue eyed boy. _Mmm things I could do to that body, maybe I sneak in there tonight. _Anko through to herself as she stared at the ass that belonged to the unknown orange head boy on what his night was going to be like.

Naruto helped Sasuke set their tent up but he was worried about Sasuke as he kept mumbled to his self with a scowl on his face but he choose not to comment about it until they where tucked in together and with the princess asleep. Once they finished their tent Sasuke stumped over towards the princess tent with was a bright pink colour _Ewww Sakura didn't even have this much pink.. _

Princess stood to the side as she glared at the raven who was setting up her tent. _This would have been a wonderful view if it was Naruto-Chan setting up my tent. He doesn't even have a big cock like Naruto-Chan so he is a waste of time but I'm guessing he put that abomination inside my Naruto-Chan, well don't worry Naruto-Chan once we get back to my village I will get ride of it for you._

Sasuke could feel the glare of the women but choose to ignore it, once he finished with the tent he walked back over towards his and Naruto's.

"Kakashi, we going to call it a night. Wake me up when it's my shift" Sasuke declared before he wrapped a arm around Naruto leading him into the tent. He quickly pulled both of their sleeping bag's ignoring Naruto's protest but then he quieten down once his back hit the soft sleeping bag he gave out a quiet moan. He was tired after carrying the princess and because Kyuubi was taking a lot of chakra from him to protected the baby it was making him a lot more tired.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto curled up in the sleeping back watching as he dozed of before he made his self comfortable next to him, he felt a small bit of worry. Sasuke felt that something was going to go wrong for the night but he choose to ignore it as he let his self doze of.

The princess was sitting in the tent facing towards the tent that was holding her Naruto and the raven, she waited till their breathing even meaning they had finally fallen asleep before checking to see where their sensei was. She spotted his chakra a mile away facing the other direction so he wouldn't be able to see her when she would decided to sneak into the boys tent.

She left it for a couple of minute's making sure that they were actually asleep before she slowly and quietly got out of her tent, she lifted her dress of the ground as she tiptoed towards the tent when she finally reached the cover she unzipped it quietly to find two boys huddle together but in separate sleeping bags which made her smile.

Anko quickly walked in closing the tent after before she moved over towards Naruto. Very slowly she unzipped the sleeping bag before folding it over to find Naruto curled up, it made it more difficult for her to do what she wants but she wasn't going to leave until she got it.

She placed her hand on Naruto's thigh as she slowly started to rub her hand up and down until Naruto relaxed and uncurling his self which caused a large grin to graze the princess face, she was so busy with what she was doing she didn't hear the zip for the tent slowly opening. She slowly moved her hand up towards Naruto's shorts before rubbing gentle over his covered cock enjoying the quiet moans he was giving.

Anko was about to slip her hand into his shorts so she could feel Naruto's cock but before she could she felt a hand wrap around her waist before she was yanked out. She felt her body slam against the floor as the unknown person threw her out of the tent. She jumped up brushing of the dirt on her dress before turning to the person about to shout at them when she came face to face to Kakashi.

Kakashi was pissed not only was this girl was about to take advantage of Naruto his sensei son but also she was going to do it under his watch. If she had completed what she wanted he would have been filled with guilt for not realising it happened.

"I suggest Princess Jing that your return back to your tent. I don't thing your father and Prince Baggins would be happy about this?" Kakashi one eye glared at the princess who stood there shocked that someone knew about her life and about the prince that she was going to be marrying in a month.

"What? Through that taking of your ring would change things. I don't think he would want to marry you once I tell him that you tried to take advantage of my student and it's even worse that he is already married and carrying Uchiha child" Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto tent making sure she doesn't get any funny idea's.

Anko stood there glaring at the man before admitting defeat. She knew if her father found out about this he would disown her and her further husband wouldn't want anything to do with her.

"Fine. What do you want me to do for you to not go and blab to my father and Prince Baggins" She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him.

"Stay away from Naruto and Sasuke for now on! Then I won't have to tell them about your certain mission" He watched as she stood there shell shocked before she started to glare. She knew she was stuck but she wanted the blonde badly but not enough to wreck the rest of her life.

"Fine" She declared before stomping of to her own tent before finally get some sleep of her own to calm her mood down.

Kakashi gave out a irritated sign before turning round to Sasuke and Naruto's tent, he quickly walked in before gentle shaking Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke was pissed that someone was disturbing his sleep, he opened his tired eye's to see Kakashi crouched in front of him and Naruto asleep with his sleeping bag pulled of.

"Sasuke I think for tonight you should stay awake. The princess was in here trying to get closer to Naruto but I got here just in time. I can't be looking out for Sound Ninja's as well as making sure she doesn't come back." after he finished explaining why Kakashi had woke him up he quickly stepped out of the tent before returning to his post. He was going to be the one on the post for the night because he didn't think Sasuke would want to leave Naruto alone.

_Sensei your going to be a granddad soon. I will protect them no matter what._ Kakashi only through before he search around to make sure there were no hidden chakra.

Sasuke sat up before he pulled the sleeping bag back over Naruto watching as he snuggled closer causing a smalls smile to appear on Sasuke face. He gave a small sign as he sat there in the tent watching Naruto for the rest of the night.

_**-Morning-**_

Naruto opened his tired eye's when he felt someone stroking his head softly, he turned over to find Sasuke sitting up as he gently stroked Naruto's head. Naruto gave a tired smile before pushing his self up from the floor. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arm around Naruto letting his body lean against his own as he placed his hand on Naruto's stomach stroking it slowly.

A small blush covered Naruto's face as he placed both his hand's on top of Sasuke, they both sat there in silent with Sasuke hand stroking Naruto's stomach wondering when he would be able to feel the baby move.

"Naruto, Sasuke it's time to go" A voice called out before they both watch as Kakashi pocked his head into their tent to see them cuddling. Naruto gave out a small tired sign before standing up as he let Sasuke hand drop from his stomach. Sasuke soon join him as they started to pack their tent up, once they finished Sasuke turned his head to see if the princess would need help but was no where to be found with her tent gone as well.

He turned around looking to see Kakashi standing next to her a couple of meter's ahead, he ignored them both before turning back to Naruto who was lifting his bag back onto his back but then an idea hit him. He quickly walked up to Naruto pulling the bag of his back but before Naruto could complain Sasuke pulled out a scroll before he placed a seal on both their bag's which vanished, he quickly closed the scroll before placing it back into his pouch on his belt.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto hand before pulling him in the direction Kakashi and Princess Jing was sitting.

"Your ready. Come on, we are already behind" Kakashi gave a small shake at Sasuke and Naruto but knew he couldn't blame them.

Princess was about to comment on Naruto carrying her again but before she could she felt her legs being swiped of the ground and when she turned round shocked she came face to face with Kakashi cold glare so she decided to keep quiet as he started to jump onto the tree branches.

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle as he watched Kakashi and the princess ahead before him and Naurto both joined him, they would neeed to go faster considering they did waste some time at getting up but because of Sasuke and Kakashi staying up all night and not being able to getting any sleep they both were exhausted and Naruto could tell. Naruto released Sasuke hand which caused the raven to turn shocked but watched as Naruto jumped towards Kakashi before placing his hand on Kakashi shoulder.

Kakashi froze on a single branch as he wonder what Naruto would want but didn't bother asking when he felt Naruto's chakra being pumped into him. He gave Naruto a small smile grateful to him before he continue on his journey but slowly as he waited for Naruto to do the same to Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto turned to his side.

"I don't understand why your so tired but here, we can get there faster and then when we get back we can have a hot bath together" Naruto purred as he placed his hand in Sasuke's.

Sasuke was about to comment when he felt Naruto chakra being pumped into him, he leaned in kissing Naruto lightly before they started to catch up with Kakashi and the princess.

**Kit I don't think you should use any more chakra. It's taking a lot already to project this child and if you get into a fight with sound ninja's, you probably have to borrow chakra that's protecting your child which would mean it's protection would become less so there would be more chance if any uses a Taijutsu, genjutsu on you or a ninjutsu on your stomach or attacks that part could serially put the child in danger.**

Naruto didn't reply not wanting to hear about his child being in danger and he wasn't about to tell Sasuke that or he would drag Naruto's ass back to leaf village not wanting to hurt their child.

He had been so busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sasuke shouting for him to duck but he got pulled out when Sasuke pushed him away before dodging the kunai that was aimed at Naruto.

Naruto quickly crouched letting his feet take the fall as he landed on the ground before three rogue ninja's jumped out of the bush with Kunai in their hands. One of them threw three at Naruto and he managed to get a glimpse of a explosive attached to them, he quickly jumped as they landed where he was second before. They causing aloud bang to sound of through the forest scaring some of the animal laying around.

Sasuke was busy fighting of five other ninja's but was worried about Naruto while Kakashi was protecting the princess killing any rogue ninja that approached them.

Naruto had been dodging the kunai they have been aiming at him but it was tired his body down and he needed to finish it or they would end up getting the upper hand, he quickly pulled out his own kunai letting his feet touch the ground before he charged towards the three ninja's.

One of the ninja's started going through the genjutsu hand sign's before shouting '**KASUMI JUSHA NO JUTSU' **Naruto watched as a couple of clones appeared before disappearing into the ground, he had seen this jutsu before and was shocked for a second that someone else had known about the jutsu. That second was all it took for on of the clones to appear from under ground slamming the fist against Naruto's face sending him flying into the sir. Naruto was falling after taking the hit from the unexpected clone, he felt his back slam into a tree before he landed face first into the ground.

He let out a small moan filled with pain as he lifted his self from the ground before facing the three ninja's, he quickly placed his hand's together going through the familiar hand signs before screaming out '**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU' **thousands of clones filled the area before they all started to charge towards the three shell shocked ninja's.

They managed to dodge some of the attack but there were to many coming at once that they didn't have time to watch every step they took. They heard a loud scream causing two of the ninja to turn to find the third on the floor with blood pouring out of the massive hole in his chest where his heart once layed.

The two quickly turned before spiltting up. The one who had attacked Naruto had tried to run back into the forest but before he could a clone appeared in front of him with his team member's heart in his hand.

"Hope your hungry" The clone chuckle darkly before brining his fist that contained the heart towards the frozen ninja's face and before the ninja could react the clone had shoved it's team mates heart into the ninja's mouth before brining his other fist to the ninja neck causing him to swallow.

The ninja dropped to his knee's panting as the heart that was rammed down his throat was stuck stopping his breathing, he kneed there for a couple of moments trying to scratch it out before his eye's rolled to the back of his head before his body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The last ninja had been jumped high up into the tree's hoping the clones wouldn't be able to find him but unknown to him he was being followed by seven of the clones and before he could react one of the clones had jumped on him as he was falling he quickly spun them around so the ninja was going to use the clones body to protect his but wasn't expecting the clone to dispense midair so he was on his hands and knees as the ground was coming closer to him.

When he landed on his hands and knee he let out a painfully scream as he felt his hands snap under the pressure before he felt blood pouring around his hands as well as his knee's. The floor had shattered his knee cap's stopping him from running. He laid there panting when he heard some footsteps coming closer to him, the ninja lifted up his head to see a clone approach him. He slowly tried to crawl away but he felt like screaming every time his knee's scraped the floor or when he put to much pressure on his hands.

The clone as the ninja through was actually the real Naruto but he wasn't going to tell the ninja that, he quickly walked up behind before brining a kunai to the man's neck. He was going to make it quick so he could find Sasuke and Kakashi and see if the princess was untouched.

He slid his kunai against the man's throat watching as the ninja's blood sprayed out over his hand and the grass before his whole body stopped moving. Naruto removed is body from the dead ninja before making his way towards Sasuke and Kakashi chakra, once he reached the area he spotted Sasuke pacing around as Kakashi and the princess were sitting on the ground. Kakashi lifted his head once he heard some footstep's that didn't belong to Sasuke to find Naruto walking through the forest heading straight towards them with blood covering his hand and some on his face.

Sasuke turned to see what had Kakashi attention to see his beloved Dobe standing there, a sign of relief escaped him until he spotted the blood and started to worry, he quickly ran up to Naruto pulling his hand towards him checking over to see if there were ay wounds. There was not.

He quickly checked the rest of Naruto making sure there was not a single sight of a wound before letting out a sign. He quickly brought Naruto into a tight hug happy he was perfectly alright as well as their child.

Naruto gave out a irritated sign before a small smile appeared, he was glad that Sasuke was worried it showed Naruto ho much he cared for him and the baby.

Kakashi smiled at the sight of the two hugging while the princess was glaring at the raven for touching the blonde, Kakashi stood up before giving a small cough, both Sasuke and Naruto turned letting a small blush cover the face while Kakashi picked up the princess once more before returning back to the tree's with Sasuke and Naruto following behind.

"Naruto are you alright? What happened? Did they hurt you and the baby?" Sasuke asked all in one breath as they were jumping onto different branches. Naruto shook his head before looking at Sasuke.

"yes I am perfect as well as our child and one of them managed to punch me but that was it. I finished them of easy so teme stop worrying!" Naruto argued playfully before speeding up. They were a day away from the mist village and had been running for a couple of hours. They would have been able to run further if they didn't have to fight against the few ninja's that had attacked them which had lowered their chakra level and if they were in a fight now then the rogue ninja's would be able to get to the princess faster.

"We make camp for the night and then tomorrow Princess Jing you will finally be home" Kakashi placed the princess on the ground who got her tent out as soon as her feet touched the soft grass. Naruto and Sasuke copied her by setting up their tent. Sasuke was still worried wanting Naruto to rest as soon as possible but because they had skipped out on their meal's yesterday which could make thing worse for their baby. Sasuke quickly opened his scowl pulling out his bag which contained some bags of ramen for his Dobe before pulling out a couple of tomatoes' that Sasuke liked to snack on.

Naruto's eye's light up once they caught the bag of ramen, he watched as Sasuke walked out of the tent to the small camp fire they had where Kakashi was bowling some hot water. Sasuke quickly asked if he could use some for Naruto's ramen which Kakashi agree but was talking to Sasuke about Naruto eating something more then ramen as he needed to get the nutrients for the baby which Sasuke commented that he would makes sure once this mission was done.

Sasuke returned with the bag of hot ramen before pulling out a pair of chopstick's for Naruto before passing him the bag. Naruto quickly dug in starving from not having to eating anything yesterday as Sasuke sat back with a tomatoes in his hand taking small little bite's from it. Once Naruto finished his food he placed the empty bag outside of the tent before getting comfort against his sleep bag.

"Dobe can you do me a small favour?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto lifted his head before nodding slowly.

"Can you eat one tomatoes at least so the baby has something more then ramen" Sasuke kept his voice quiet not wanting a certain princess to listen in on their conversation's. He watched as disgust covered Naruto face before a look of accepting replaced it.

"Fine Sasuke-Chan. Just ONE" Naruto declared before watching as Sasuke nodded his head happy that his child will get something other then ramen. Sasuke handle one of his tomatoe's to Naruto who looked at the red thing in his hand's in disgust but with his hand still covered in blood it looked exactly like a tomatoe just slightly darker. He quickly took a bite and wanting to spit it out as soon as possible but managed to swallow it. He did the same for the next bites untill there was nothing left.

Sasuke gave a small smile before laying down next to Naruto who was scrolling at the tasta in his mouth., he was about to close his eye's when he felt a pair of lips cover his, he quickly kissed back moaning at the tasta of his teme as he tangled his hand in the raven hair before he felt Sasuke pull back while laying a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Goodnight Dobe" He whispered as he laid back down. Naruto glared at the nickname before getting comfort.

"Goodnight Teme"

Unknown to them the princess was in her tent with her eye's closed, she had her body facing towards Sasuke and Naruto's tent. She opened her eye's before doing some small hand signs as her eye's changed a purple colour. No one but her and her father knew about the two jutsu she had since she was a kid. The one that had disgusted her father was were she was able to look under people's clothes which she had been doing to Naruto's since she first meet him. She still hasent been able to come up with a good name for the jutsu as she was the only one to have it and the second jutsu was she could imagine doing something and it would happen without her moving which she didn't have a name for it either.

She was using them both, she had been looking at Naruto's body for awhile watching the way his cock scrapped against his shorts and now she was going to test her second jutsu. She had tried it before but it was simply things like moving a pot but if her father or prince found out about what she was going to do, she would kiss her family and further husband goodbye.

She imagine wrapping a hand around Naruto's cock before she started to imagine giving him some long hard thrusts. Naruto awoke all of a sudden when he felt like someone was squeezing his cock but there was no one but him and Sasuke in the room. He felt it sliding up and down causing him to let out small moan's, he tried to keep quiet but ended up waking Sasuke.

The princess growled at the raven woke up, she wouldn't be able to finish what she started or Sasuke will relish and then tell Kakashi who will tell her father so will a huff she turned around before making her self comfortable and letting her mind get swept away onto dreams of the blonde fucking her hard and rough.

"Dobe what's wrong?" Sasuke asked tired as he cuddle closer to Naruto not realising the big hard on his Dobe had.

"Nothing teme, sorry I woke you"

Sasuke gave a small hm before going back to sleep, Naruto laid there for a couple of minute's before letting his self fall back to sleep ignoring his own hard on. Kakashi sat on the branch outside shaking his head before returning to his post. He would have to wake Naruto up in an hour so then he could get some sleep as well as Sasuke.

_**-Morning-**_

Sasuke woke up first to find an empty sleeping back next to him. Panic set in causing him to jump up and storm out of the tent to find Kakashi sitting at the camp fire but no Naruto. He was about to ask Kakashi where the Dobe was when said Dobe jumped down from a tree.

"teme your finally up" Naruto shouted with a large grin on his face.

"You were meant to wake me up for my shift Dobe. Why didn't you!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as the Dobe scratched his sheepishly.

"you were so tired yesterday I through you would need your sleep. Same as sensei here" Naruto voice quieten down not wanting to piss Sasuke of. Sasuke gave out a small sign before walking up to his Dobe, he wrapped his arms around Naruto gently.

"I'm sorry Dobe. I just panicked when I didn't see you this morning" He whispered against the Dobe ear not wanting anyone else to see him apologizing. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he hugged Sasuke back.

Naruto jumped when he heard Kyuubi voice in his mind.

**KIT! There is something wrong. I don't know what's wrong but the chakra around your child it's moving and I don't understand and I don't know what's happening! **

Naruto stood there in panic and unsure on what to do. He was about to tell Sasuke and Kakashi there was something wrong but before he could he felt a small kick against his stomach. He winched in slight pain before placing his hand on his stomach. He felt the small kick again which caused a large grin to appear.

"Sasuke, feel this!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand placing it on his own stomach, Sasuke was going to comment on what Naruto was going on about when he felt the small kick against his hand. He was to shed some tear's that he had got to feel his Childs kicks but knew it would put his family to shame so he let a small grin escape instead as he wrapped his arms around his Dobe again.

Kyuubi don't worry. Is the chakra level normal now?

**Yes Kit. I don't understand.**

The baby was just kicking Kyuubi. You have nothing to worry about.

**Dam this kid. I'm going to get some sleep. Have fun with the rest of the mission. If you need me I be there.**

Night Kyuubi.

After the small family hug Kakashi decided they should head out as they were about 2 hours away from the villages and if they ran after a good sleep they would be able to get there in an hour. Kakashi had again picked up the pouting princess. Naruto and Sasuke quickly following.

They had been running for over 20 minutes when they watched as Kunai came flying out at some bushes but before they could warn Kakashi and princess Jing the kunai had pieced through both of the blood spluttering blood everywhere but before Naruto and Sasuke could move the two figures turned into two logs.

Naruto didn't have time to curse the jutsu before him and Sasuke had to dodge some kunai that were aimed at them. Sasuke watched as 9 ninja's jumped out of the bushes surrounding them, some had the sound headband while other were just rogue ninja's who had teamed up together.

Sasuke had three of the ninja's jump towards him and before he dodged he managed to get a glimpse of Kakashi and the princess of to the side fighting their own ninja's. Naruto had six ninja's charging towards which he swiftly dodged their attacks. Naruto had decided he was going to use the jutsu that he learned from Baki.

He created the hands sign before screaming out the name of the jutsu. '**KAZE NO YAIBA**' which created a large blade made out of wind. It was easier for Naruto as it is near impossible to dodge from.

He swiftly brought it around and watched as a few of the ninja's managed to dodged it in time but it left two who were unlucky as the blade swiftly sliced through the skin separating their body and causing blood to spray across Naruto's fast. The other ninja's started to attack dodging when Naruto brought the blade their way, they had managed to get a couple of hits onto the boy but all in all he was still standing strong while they stood there panting as three more ninja body's join the other two on the ground.

He dispends his jutsu of the blade before thinking over what else he could do that wouldn't take most of the chakra around his baby. He couldn't use the **KIBAKU NENDO **as he only had an idea on how the jutsu works with the amount of information Sasuke had got from his time away from the villages.

Kyuubi you haven't been free from the cage for awhile. You want to help kill these ninja's?

**I love to. **

Naruto was about to go through the hand signs but when he was busy with talking to Kyuubi he didn't realise a ninja was sneaking up to him. To late to do anything the ninja had summoned most of his chakra into his hand brining it down on Naruto's stomach causing him to let out a loud gasp. Sasuke had been trying to get to Naruto before he had finished with his three ninja's killing them easy with his fire jutsu's. He had found Naruto with 4 other ninjas and five other's dead on the ground. He watched as the ninja who had snuck up brought his chakra hand down on Naruto's stomach, watching as Naruto's body went flying of into the air slamming against multiple trees.

"NOO NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed before turning to the ninja's. his rage was worse then when he watched his family being killed in front of him.

Sasuke charged towards the ninja's and watched as one had jumped away but he was going to deal with the one's in front of him for no. He ran through the hand signs at high speed when he was a meter away before shouting '**KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU**' Before sending multiple balls of flames towards the three targets. Sasuke had hidden shurikens within the flame's to make an unexpected second attack that he knew would kill them instantly. One of the ninja's managed to dodge which happened to be the one who had punched Naruto in the stomach.

One the fire cleared away it left two figures who were burnt to the born with shurikens piecing their bone. He watched as the two skinless pile of bones fall to the ground before he turned to the ninja who had hurt his family.

He used Nara Shikamaru jutsu which he had watched and had figured out how it worked as he knew that someday he would need that jutsu and he was right. He finished the hand sign's once again before whispering quietly not wanting the ninja to know what jutsu he was going for.

'**KAGEMANE NO JUTSU'** The ninja stood there eye's wide and Sasuke knew he had him in his control he quickly went thought the hand sign's for his last jutsu he was going to use against the ninja.

Sasuke finished with a smirk before screaming out in rage. '**CHIDORI' **Sasuke started to run straight towards his target. His eye's glaring at the spot he was going to piece and then the bastard who had tried to hurt his family would be dead, once he was close he brought his hand down and at that minute everything happen in slow motion. The ninja that he had forgot had been watching everything happy but unknown to them the ninja was in fact a women and the man that was about to die at the hands of the Uchiha was her own husband and not wanting him to die she did the only thing.

Sasuke instead of piecing the ninja's heart his fist went through Naruto's chest causing blood to splatter everywhere as Naruto stared eye wide at Sasuke in front of him.

The women had quickly found Naruto coughing up blood on the ground, she had grabbed him by the collor before running back to the area where Sasuke was in mid charge with his hand glowing and she quickly ran towards her husband before pushing the blonde boy in front of the Uchiha causing his fist to punch through Naruto's chest and heart.

The women quickly grabbed her husband before disappearing leaving Sasuke there with his fist through his lover's chest. He slowly removed his hand watching as blood slid down his arm as tears started to leak from both of them before Naruto felt his body slowly falling before a loud thud was heard. He laid on the ground as everything started to blur as Sasuke kneed down next to him.

"N-naru-uto p-pleas-se don't d-die. K-kyuu-ubi h-hel- help HIM!" Screeched a crazed Uchiha as he sobbed on the ground next to his beloved. Kyuubi had laid in his sewer letting his own tear's fall. he couldn't save Naruto because Naruto had made him promise to put all of his chakra or what was left of it towards the baby and he had promised.

"Ss-sauke t-tak..e mee to th-he v-village. the b-baby out. Ky-you..bi wi-ll be s-seal..ed in-inside an-d would of m-moved the age oof the bab-y to 99-9 monthss" Naruto chocked out. Sasuke sat there crying. He didn't want the child if it meant he could keep Naruto.

"NOO NARUTO. I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU PLEASEEE!" Sasuke stroked Naruto's head softly as more tear's ran down his face. Naruto with all his strength moved his hand to cover Sasuke hand.

"Pr-roomis-se me s-s.. that y-ou will l-love ou-r.. child f..or me-e" Naruto whispered watching as Sasuke nodded his head slowly.

"t-then t..ake m.e to t-the villa-ge Sa-suk.e"

With a sob Sasuke carefully placed his arms under his beloved before lifting him up and at that moment Kakashi and the princess both appeared speechless once they seen Naruto near deaf laying in Sasuke arm's.

The princess was about to step forward but Kakashi had placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her as they watched Sasuke leap away. Both of them soon following. They quickly reached the village with Naruto holding on by a string. Sasuke quickly ran towards the mist hospital after asking the princess where it was and once he entered and a doctor spotted them, they had ripped Naruto's body of Sasuke's arm's leaving him standing there with blood all over his clothes.

Sasuke made his self as comfortable as he could get with the through of him being the one who had killed his husband and maybe child. Kakashi and the princess sat next to sasuke waiting for him to explain what ha happen. Sasuke gave out a small sign before he told them everything that happened. Once he finished telling them Kakashi sat there feeling guilt for not being able to help and even after promising to his dead sensei that he would protected them, he also felt pity towards Sasuke for he was the one he was going to have to live with this if Sasuke died.

They didn't know how long they waited but they were all close to falling asleep when the doctor walked out covered in blood. He walked over towards Sasuke first.

"Are you a family member?"

"I'M HIS FUCKING HUSBAND. NOW TELL ME IF HE IS ALRIGHT!" Sasuke screamed at the doctor's face causing everyone to pause at the work to see what the commotion was about.

"I'm afraid to tell you but Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha died an hour ago. We were able to get the child out who seemed to be health but it had some type of design around it's stomach." Doctor told Sasuke sadly but also worried on what was with the child.

Sasuke wanted to cry and scream at finding out that he had murdered his beloved but he decided to keep calm for the time being knowing that Naruto wouldn't like him to be crying and screaming in a hospital ruining the Uchiha name.

"Can I see my child please" He asked quietly. The doctor nodded before leading Sasuke and Kakashi towards where they kept the baby's leaving the princess sitting there. Once they got there the doctor didn't have to point out which child was his because there was only one child who had small blonde hair which cause Sasuke to give a small smile.

_Maybe I can keep the promise to Naruto._

"I would like to take my child and return home with Naruto's body" Sasuke declared. Kakashi was going to try and talk Sasuke out of leaving so soon after the baby was born but he knew it would be like arguing with a wall. He wouldn't budge.

The doctor gave a tight nod before calling one of the nurse. The nurse brought the child over towards Sasuke placing it gentle in his arm's. He could tell the child was mostly of Naruto and it made him smile. The seal was exactly copy of the one Naruto had.

_**-to the room that contained Naruto-**_

Unknown to them, the room that had the dead body of Naruto's. All the nurse's stared at the body sadly before leaving. Once everyone had left it was silent in the room as Naruto laid there. It was a couple of minute's before his hand started to move slightly as well as his feet before it both stopped and then his eye's shot open.

Instead of them being bright blue there where bright red. Kyuubi eye's, he quickly sat up before looking around the room. He turned to star at his body before repairing the hole in his chest.

He quickly jumped to his feet being as quiet as a fox before turning to the small window, he jumped onto the ledge before turning to look at the room.

"I hope you know what your doing Naruto. I see you soon." Naruto's body Kyuubi voice whispered softly before jumping out of the room.

_**-back to Sasuke and his baby-**_

In the baby's mind behind a large red cage sat Naruto with a small smile as he held the baby in his arm's.

"Be good for daddy and I will always be here protecting you sweetie" Naruto whispered to the sleeping baby.

As Sasuke walked towards the waiting room waiting for the doctor to return with his beloved Naruto's body the doctor called Kakashi across out of hearing distain of Sasuke.

"There seems to be a problem with Naruto sir" Kakashi stared at him confused.

"what problem could there be?"

"Well his body is gone" The doctor told Kakashi and watched as his eye's widen before turning to look at Sasuke who was holding the little baby.

"Ok, we not to tell Sasuke. He has been through to much. Grab a body that no one will miss and do a transform jutsu on it to look like Naruto" He was panicking unsure on what anyone would want Naruto's body for.

The doctor nodded before running of as Kakashi walked behind Sasuke giving a small smile at seeing the little child in the Uchiha arm's.

_She is going to be so much like Naruto's. I don't think they are ready for enough prankster. _

Kakashi shook his head.

The doctor quickly returned with two other's as they carried the transformed Naruto's body before handling him gentle onto Kakashi's shoulder before Sasuke and Kakashi set of back to their village totally forgetting about the princess who was sitting on the waiting chair glaring at the spot there once were.

They had quickly made it back to the leaf village but once everyone found out about Naruto's death it felt like everyone happiness was sucked out and it became like a dessert. Naruto's funeral was 3 days after they got back and the whole village appeared to pay the respects and watched a Tsunade laid her Hokage hat down on his shrine saying she would never remove it and that Naruto was going to be Hokage once she retired but everyone in their heart's already seen him as their Hokage.

Sasuke had named his daughter Naruko Uzumaki-Uchiha after his beloved.

_**-End of dream/flashback-**_

Sasuke woke up gasping as he recalled everything that had happened that day. He had blamed it all on mist village and had hatred for them because of that the village in turn had agreed and the alliance between them was broken when Sasuke had killed three of the mist villager's who were walking back from a mission of their own.

He had also managed to get the two ninja's who had caused his Dobe's death and had put them in a jutsu for over a week of torture till finally he had snapped their neck's but he still had rage filled inside of him for what had happened but his daughter Naruko had helped seal that away.

Naruko was now 1 but looked more like a 5 year old because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of her. Naruko found out that her mommy/dad was inside of her instead of the demon her daddy had told her and now every day when she is alone she pays a visit to her mommy. Sasuke didn't understand every time she had a conversation with Kyuubi she would come back with a large smile but he decided to ignore it.

Sasuke walked to his window looking out of the village remember all his time's with his Dobe. He felt a figure stand behind him but passed it of as Naruko and her pranks.

"Naruk…" He had turned around to talk to her but ended up facing Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Naruto…." He whispered shocked but felt his eye's tear up before they were crashed down.

"Nop Uchiha. I'm Kyuubi. I'm here for Naruto" Kyuubi spoke with a small smirk before watching the raven faint slamming his head against the flooring for the first time in the Uchiha house.

"Mmm that felt good. No wonder Naruto like teasing him." Kyuubi purred before sending a small smile to the little girl who was peaking behind the door. She quickly walked through with a smile before holding her hand out towards Kyuubi, he quickly grabbed a hold gentle before pulling her into a hug.

"Hello Darling"

"Hello Grampa" Naruko giggled as Kyuubi let out a playful growl.

"I kill Naruto"

_**-Finished-**_

**I'M PROUD TO SAY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE!**

**Date: Monday 7****th**** January 2013**

**Time: 00:18am**

**Words: 14,247**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**This is a Christmas gift but I'm not sure if I be able to do any more Guy/Guy or even continue with the one's I have considering my family found out and they are strictly against gays and lesbians but I am going to try and complete it but it will take longer which I'm sure already pissed you of with how long I been taking but I am sorry. My family is complicated.**

**Don't forget to review please and also check out my poll. I need answer soon.**

**There will be no second chapter for this. This is a small one shot. Well was meant to be a small one.**

**-Naru'Sasu.**


End file.
